


Admiring Those Near Perfection

by sherlockianfangirl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, just a cute fluffy thing, not too long but not too uneventful either, sorry for my tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6915412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockianfangirl/pseuds/sherlockianfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naturally, Sherlock feels awkward at a wedding. What makes it even more awkward is the woman that he can't take his eyes off of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Admiring Those Near Perfection

With her gauzy pink dress and silky (h/c) hair, (Y/n) looks delicate, _too_ delicate, even for a wedding. Her eyes shine as she congratulates Mary and pulls her cousin John in for a hug. Several (men) onlookers eye her body.

Sherlock was one of these onlookers. He was only glancing, though. Nothing more. But now it feels like he has failed to see something, so he turns around once more for a better look. The look turns into a stare.

Now he's gazing.

His mind begins to delete things, things that were might have been important but probably weren't, as he memorizes her. If somebody handed him a piece of paper and a pencil, he could've drawn her right then and there. With his eyes closed.

It's just that there's so much to _see._ Sherlock's senses become hyperactive (or more hyperactive than they usually are) as his eyes rake over her body, again and again. He becomes vaguely aware of Lestrade pointing him out to another fool who works at Scotland Yard. He hears Molly chatting with her fiancée and Mrs. Hudson. Only when a hand brushes against his shoulder does he realize that his eyes have been closed the entire time.

He's been _envisioning_ (Y/n). This may be what they call obsession.

The hand that has touched his shoulder is (Y/n)'s hand as well.

"What is this?" she says with mock surprise. "Our dark and gloomy detective is grinning?"

Another thing that he was unaware of. "Er, hello, (Y/n)," he says. His voice sounds artificial, rehearsed. And "er" isn't even a word! He must've sounded like an idiot.

She laughs. "John told me you were awkward with things like this. Keep on smiling Sherlock, people will think you don't want to be here otherwise."

Before she leaves, she stands on her tiptoes and puts her lips close to his ear, her breath tickling her neck. Sherlock's entire world comes to a standstill. "It's also kind of cute."

The effect is instantaneous. A pink flush appears in his cheeks and his lips curl up once more into a smile. This kind of conversation may be new to him, but he likes it all the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! I hoped you liked this one shot. I'll be making more, so stay tuned! If you happened to like this, please leave kudos and/or a comment! Thank you all very much.


End file.
